Confusion
by MJG
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. Just R&R.


Disclaimer: That word speaks for itself.  
  
A/N: If people don't like this (because I don't) I'm deleting it. This is gasp! my first serious story. Be warned that I'm not very good at serious stories.  
  
Hermione eyed Ron seductively. He gulped. Here was the girl he had liked ever since 2nd year, standing half naked in front of him.  
  
"You love me, don't you, Ron," she said.  
  
Ron didn't trust himself to speak. He glanced at her womanly legs. He quickly looked away.  
  
"Hermione, you know we shouldn't do this. Not now," he managed to say.  
  
"Why not? No one has to know unless we start going out. And meanwhile we can finally let out all the built up sexual tension that's been between us for ages."  
  
Hermione leaned over and whispered something in his ear. He blushed.  
  
"No thanks, maybe later. If Harry finds out, he'll freak!"  
  
"But it'll be worth it, won't it?" Hermione said.  
  
"Why are you acting so strange?" Ron asked.  
  
"You want me to be a little goody-goody for ever? Can't I grow up?"  
  
Ron searched her eyes for a trace of the old Hermione. He found nothing. Voldemort really had done a good job of changing everyone's personalities. Ron wondered why he didn't seem to be any different.  
  
Hermione misinterpreted his silence.  
  
"Fine, don't answer me. Don't think you haven't changed either. I've noticed the subtle changes in you too."  
  
"What changes? I'm the same Ron I've always been."  
  
Hermione laughed spitefully. "I'm not stupid, Ron. You are very different. You used to be enticingly evil. Now you're a total dork."  
  
"I used to be evil? Now I'm a dork? More like I used to be a dork, now I'm a bit more evil. But Voldemort put a spell on you."  
  
"Me? As if!"  
  
"He put a spell on every witch and wizard."  
  
"So that explains it. However, how come I'm still the same?"  
  
"I think you mean I'M the same."  
  
"You aren't the same. Ask anyone. They've noticed a difference."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione wondered why Ron was staring at her jeans. What a weirdo. He kept talking about killing Harry. "That freak", she recalled him saying earlier.  
  
"Fine, I will kill everyone," Ron said. He started to leave.  
  
"What? You're going to just go out and kill people?"  
  
Ron nodded, "You told me to."  
  
Hermione watched him as he walked out, mumbling something that sounded vaguely like "Avada Kedavra".  
  
Hermione wondered what she should do. She had no one to turn to. Everyone had gone insane. The problem was, they didn't seem to notice.  
  
It was strange how Ron had accused her of changing but he didn't seem to notice that he was acting out of character.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry watched as Ron approached him, menacingly. Why was everyone so frightening? Ron looked like he was about to bash him up. Before Ron could get any closer, Harry ran away.  
  
Harry shuddered as he remember the terrifying expression on Ron's face. He bumped into Neville. Harry nearly fell over with fear. Neville seemed to be looking down on him, even though he was shorter. Harry backed away, and with difficulty, he kept eye contact.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Neville jeered.  
  
Harry didn't dare say anything. He just rushed out of the Gryffindor common room, hoping Neville wouldn't follow him.  
  
He found Crabbe and Goyle outside. They weren't as scary as usual, he realised. In fact, compared to everyone else, they were incredibly friendly looking.  
  
"Can I hang around with you two?" he asked.  
  
"Of course you can, Harry," they said.  
  
"Great. Have you noticed how scary everyone has been lately?" Harry asked.  
  
Goyle nodded. "Everyone except Crabbe."  
  
"You two seem to be the only ones who AREN'T scary," Harry said. "I wonder why everyone's changed."  
  
"It's Voldemort. He put a spell on everyone but I don't think he meant to do this particular spell," Crabbe said.  
  
"What was the spell?" Harry asked.  
  
"It makes people think that everyone is acting different. Or maybe it causes everyone to act different except everyone who has been affected by the spell thinks they're normal. No one knows much about this spell. It confuses everyone. I think Voldemort got some ingredients wrong in the potion and accidentally made the Confusion Potion. But I could be wrong." Crabbe shrugged.  
  
Why was Crabbe so knowledgeable all of a sudden? Harry wondered.  
  
"Do I seem to be different?"  
  
Crabbe considered. "Well you get scared incredibly easily. And you're acting almost…friendly to us."  
  
Harry realised that it was sort of true. "But the only reason I'm scared is because everyone has been threatening to kill me all day. And have you seen Neville?"  
  
Crabbe shook his head. "We saw him for two seconds but we had to run away. But he probably thinks he's normal and wondering why we're all running away from him."  
  
Harry got an idea. "If everyone's so different now, or seems to be different now, shouldn't Voldemort seem like Neville used to be? We'd probably think so and be able to somehow…stop him?"  
  
"But how do we find him?" Goyle asked.  
  
Crabbe grinned, "I have an idea!"  
  
A/N: What the hell was that? Please review. If people actually LIKE it, I'll write more. I can't believe I wrote something that wasn't funny! 


End file.
